Toxic
by inuluvr13
Summary: Grimmjow hates Ulquiorra. Plain and Simple. He decides to drink his problems away. What happens when Ulquiorra joins him? Will they fight? Or is it the start of a wonderful relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I know, most people don't really bother to read the author's notes (well I don't, I just skip ahead to the story most of the time) _ but anyways, to the people that do: Um, well I hope you enjoy this! _

* * *

**Ulquiorra. God how I hate that name. It makes me sick. Damn "cuatra", him and his "aizen-sama" words piss me off. Why the hell is he like that anyways? The guy rarely, no scratch that, NEVER shows any emotion whatsoever. I loathe him, from the depths of my hollow hole. Wait, my hole's on my abdomen. So I hate him from my stomach? Why does this not make sense?! Screw this, I hate him. Hate, hate, hate, loathe, loathe, loathe, fuck him, fuck him, screw him and his pale emo ass. **

"Grimmjow"

**That little bastard can rot in hell. Hell, I'll probably meet you there, and when I do, I'll make it even worse for you. The devil has nothing on me, I'll make you suffer and throw you in the flames till you burn and when you come back alive, I'll tear you limb from limb and commit every act of sin against you. **

"Grimmjow!"

**Wait, what are the seven deadly sins again? Let's see: Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust…. wait, lust? Oh there's no fucking way I'll fuck that slut. I bet he's a good little whore for "aizen-sama".**

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"Huh?"

Grimmjow looked over at the end of the table. Lord Aizen was very annoyed and his expression was masked by a smile.

"I've been calling your name for the past few minutes, and you have yet to give me an answer" he said calmly

"Oh, well Aizen.."

"Aizen-sama, the Sexta clearly hasn't been paying attention to what you were saying."

**Oh god, how I hate that voice**

"Ulquiorra, that may be true, however I believe Grimmjow must have paid some attention, therefore I'm inclined to believe he'd like to give me something close to a reasonable answer" Aizen said

"Lord Aizen, Aizen-sama if you prefer, Uh well…." Grimmjow muttered

"Yes?" Aizen asked

"Forgive me, but may I ask what your request was?" Grimmjow asked

"Ha! Figures you dumbass!" Nnoitra said laughing

"Oh psh, we all doze off every now and then, forgive the poor espada Aizen-sama. I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees with me that Grimmjow is highly incapable of listening due to his attitude towards these meetings" Szayel

"Agreed" said Starrk, Luisenbarn, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, and Aaroniero in unison

"Hmm, in that case, I'm willing to repeat myself, just this once Grimmjow. So please listen"

"Yes Aizen-sama, I'm all ears. So wadaya want?" Grimmjow asked

"The final battle is this winter, so I'm suggesting perhaps you take care of whatever business you have now so you may train for the rest of that time period. It applies to everyone else as well. Anyways, that was all I wanted to say to everyone. You are dismissed."

Everyone walked out slowly, pushing their chairs back in and walking to their assigned rooms. Well, everyone except for Grimmjow.

"Fuck this. Szayel!" Grimmjow yelled

"Yes Grimmjow?" Szayel asked questionably

"Gimme 5 bottles of beer, I don't care what kind, 2 bottles of sake, and 5 bottles of vodka, I want one to be flavored. Oh yea," Grimmjow raised his voice "NO ONE BOTHER ME FOR THE NEXT 36 HOURS! I'LL BE VERY BUSY!"

"Uh sure thing 6" everyone muttered

"What in god's name do you need all that alcohol for?" Szayel asked retrieving the liquor

"To drink idiot" Grimmjow growled slamming his door entering his room

"Oh my" Nnoitra said

"Well, someone should look after him. Who knows what he'll do in that room by himself," Szayel looked around "Ulquiorra!" he shouted

Ulquiorra stared at Szayel

"What is it?" he said emotionless

Szayel placed all the bottles of alcohol onto Ulquiorra arms

"You are to babysit Grimmjow and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said smiling

"No" Ulquiorra stated

"Oh but excuse me 'number 4' but, you should know Grimmjow is very hostile and no one dares to disturb him and/or doesn't wish too. So consider the fact that no one wants to do this, and you're the only one who will comply to this task. I'll ask again: Please watch over Grimmjow? Aizen-sama would've wanted the same thing" Szayel said

"…..fine" Ulquiorra muttered

Everyone retrieved into their rooms, and Ulquiorra paced over to Grimmjow's room. His hand were full so he spoke out.

"Open up trash. I have your large amounts of toxic"

After a moment or so, the door opened and Grimmjow appeared standing in the door way. He looked at person before him.

"Ulquiorra?.." Grimmjow asked

A moment of silence.

Grimmjow grabbed the bottles of alcohol and placed them on the floor "Thanks Cuatra" he said slamming the door in Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra sighed and knocked on the door.

"Whadaya want?!" Grimmjow asked inside his room

"Let me in trash."

"Why the hell should I?!"

"It's either that or I'll cero the door. Your choice"

Grimmjow immediately opened the door

"Fine fine, get in already" he said pulling Ulquiorra into his room

_**It's cleaner than I expected. At least the Sexta doesn't have any hygienic issues. **_

The room was pretty plain. White walls made up the empty atmosphere, simple furniture was around: a dresser against the eastern side, a white sofa covering the middle of the area with lanterns creating a faint light, and a large bed on the western side of the room. Strange, the bed sheets were the only thing of a different color. Blue silk with a black outline.

"So why are you here again?" Grimmjow asked laying down on the couch

"Simply to observe you, and to prevent any irrational decisions you may make in the near future" Ulquiorra explained

"Why?.." Grimmjow asked with a questionably stare

"Why what?"

"Why do you talk like that? All sophisticated and shit, it's fucking annoying" Grimmjow scowled taking a sip from a beer

"Unlike you, trash, I see no reason for me to speak in such a language you choose," Ulquiorra picked up a bottle of vodka "If you don't mind me asking, why do you drink this toxic?"

Grimmjow growled in annoyance

"First off Ulquiorra, it's alcohol. Not toxic. I don't see why you call it that."

"They drink this in the human world don't they?" Ulquiorra stared at the vodka bottle and ran his fingers over the label "Isn't it said if they drink too much, they will get poisoned?"

"Yea, but there's a limit. Besides they'd havta drink insanely large amounts for them to get 'poisoned'. And look, we're hollows, there's a difference." Grimmjow took another sip

"I knew that trash," Ulquiorra walked over and sat down on the bed "What else were you planning to do after you finish drinking?"

Grimmjow shrugged

"The alcohol calms me down, I don't know why, just makes me feel better. I wasn't really planning anything but just lock myself up in here and sleep" he took another sip

Ulquiorra stared at the bottle. "Absolut Vodka: Citron" it read

"You say it makes you feel better?" he asked

"In a way, yea it does." Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra continued to stare at the bottle

"Why ya keep looking at it?" Grimmjow asked. No response "Ulquiorra?"

"Curiosity fell upon me," Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow "I'd..like to try this, if that's okay with you"

It grew quiet.

"May I?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow drank the rest of the beer, and licked his lips. Was he really asking his opinion? That's a first. He knew Ulquiorra had manners, but still.

"Fine. Sure. Do whatever you want" Grimmjow said lazily opening another beer

Ulquiorra looked at the bottle, and easily unscrewed the cap. He looked around the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have a glass around would you?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow slowly turned towards him

"You're…serious? Really? You just opened it. It's clean. Just drink it out of the fucking bottle"

"Sexta, I will not resort to doing that. Because if I do, then I'll have to drink the entire bottle to prevent sharing any 'germs' you might have. I just want to try it, and it was yours to begin with so I'd prefer a glass, if that's so difficult to comprehend" Ulquiorra explained

Grimmjow had his newly opened beer up to his lips. Slighty irritated by no response, Ulquiorra spoke again.

"Trash"

Grimmjow let the alcohol slowly pass through his mouth and took big gulps.

"Sexta"

No response.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked softly

He looked over at Ulquiorra. Surprised, hearing him say his name. Grimmjow's eyes gestured towards the vodka bottle, then he looked down at his beer and started drinking again. Ulquiorra sighed and slowly brought the bottle to his lips. He tilted his head back and drank a few ounces of vodka. Immediately, he put the bottle down and brought his hand to cover his mouth.

"It..has a foul taste" Ulquiorra said insulting

"Yea, I thought so too." Grimmjow said drinking

"Then why drink something so disgusting?"

"It's…an acquired taste Ulquiorra. It may taste different, but most grow to like it"

"I take it you have?" Ulquiorra asked

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I have" Grimmjow said laughing

Ulquiorra blushed (unnoticed by Grimmjow) and gulped. He brought the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back to drink

_**Perhaps, I shall acquire the taste right now….**_

2 hours later

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both sitting on the bed. 12 empty bottles were scattered on the ground. All the alcohol was consumed, and both seemed slightly drunk.

CRASH. A beer bottle was thrown against the wall and was now shattered. Ulquiorra was crying hysterically.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! WEAK HUMANS ARE TRASH! HOLLOWS ARE TRASH! WE'RE ALL JUST TRASH! YOU'RE TRASH! I'M TRASH!" Ulquiorra pointed towards the broken beer bottle "THAT.. IS NOW TRASH! AND AIZEN-SAMA…IS GARBAGE!!!!"

Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"I know, I know Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama's a bastard"

Ulquiorra continued to cry, and clinged onto Grimmjow.

"So…*sniff* you …really understand me then? Thank god…"

Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's chin up to look at him.

"Of course I understand, actually I'm surprised that I do… uh mean, I used to kinda hate you…"

Ulquiorra's eyes started watering, then started bawling his eyes out on Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra tightly and started crying too.

"But Ulqu-chan! Things have changed! Things..have changed! THINGS HAVE CHANGED! You're like my best friend now. And that's like CRAZY." Grimmjow said wiping his tears

Ulquiorra looked up

"Ulqu-chan?" he smiled "I like that nickname" he hugged Grimmjow "Grimmjow's my best friend" he muttered happily

"Yea, and Ulquiorra's mine," he looked at Ulquiorra "Aye, I wanna show ya something. It's something that I've been saving for..like.. ever" Grimmjow got up off the bed and walked over towards his dresser. He opened up a drawer and pulled out something. He placed it on Ulquiorra's lap.

"Oh what's this?" Ulquiorra asked puzzled. It was slightly heavy, and wrapped in a black velvet drawstring bag. He opened it up. Inside was a fairly large bottle. The glass of the bottle had a fogged texture, the liquid was electric blue, and on the label it read 'Hypnotiq'. Ulquiorra wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle and giggled.

"It's Grimmjow's color.." he said with his his green eyes sparkling

"Do you want to try some with me?" Grimmjow asked nervously

"Oh but it's yours! I couldn't possibly…"

"Hey, if it's you, then.. I..I wouldn't mind sharing.." Grimmjow said blushing

Ulquiorra also blushed then nooded

"Oh well ok, just a little more then…"

Grimmjow opened the bottle and Ulquiorra drank.

"Good huh? I found it in the human world" Grimmjow explained

Ulquiorra sighed and wiped his lips, then gave the bottle to Grimmjow

"Very good," he said giggling "fruity too, it's delicious"

Grimmjow sipped then smacked his lips

"Oh yea huh, never noticed until you mentioned it"

Ulquiorra patted the space on the bed next to him

"Come. Sit down." Ulquiorra said happily

Grimmjow looked curiously at him for a second, then shrugged and sat down next to him. His eyes then gazed over and he stared at Ulquiorra.

"Wha..what is it?" Ulquiorra asked stuttering

"I've never noticed before, but you're…really pretty, no, beautiful is more like it" Grimmjow said softly

Ulquiorra's face became flushed and he looked down

"Don't joke around. If anyone's beautiful..it's you" he said muttering the last part

"Really?!" Grimmjow leaned in closer "Ulqu-chan thinks I'm beautiful?"

"Ye..yea, very much so.."

Grimmjow ruffled Ulquiorra's hair and smiled

"Thanks!"

Ulquiorra looked at him. His expression was nervous and his eyes kept wavering between the floor and the sexta's gaze. Grimmjow place his hand on top of Ulquiorra's.

"Something wrong?" He asked confused

Ulquiorra gulped. The tension was really thick. Almost awkward to him. He felt his heart race, and was so sure Grimmjow can hear it. His mind was going in spirals, he didn't know what he was feeling. Grimmjow hesitantly leaned in closer and turned his head. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, but he felt paralyzed. He felt their lips press lightly. Soft. Warm. It was just a peck, so undeniably innocent. Grimmjow quickly pulled away.

"I uhh..sorry, I won't do that again" he muttered

"Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra said

Grimmjow looked over towards him. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around him

"It's..okay"

"Wha..whadaya mean?" Grimmjow murmured in his ear

Ulquiorra pulled back and smiled at him

"This is what I mean"

Ulquiorra's lips pressed against Grimmjow's.

"Ulqu.." he said quietly. Grimmjow leaned in and nibbled Ulquiorra's bottom lip. He parted his lips and Grimmjow stuck his tongue in, first going over his teeth and then drinking him in. It was slow and sensual. Grimmjow's hand rubbed up Ulquiorra's leg, his breathing became heavy and Ulquiorra pushed off Grimmjow's jacket. The taste of alcohol lingered in their kiss, physical beings overpowered their mental. Confused and lost in lust.

"Lay down"

* * *

_Oh how I love to put cliff hangers lol. This is my first Ulqu/Grimm fic and I'm a new fan of this pairing so I decided to make one. To the people who are reading this, I want to say thank you for doing so! I want to write a lemon for this, but I want to know what you guys think. And if so, who shall be seme? In my opinion, I would say Grimmjow, but I know some people prefer Ulquiorra since he technically is stronger. If it comes to a tie, then I shall make 2 sections to choose from (1 chapter shall have Ulquiorra seme, another chapter will have Grimmjow seme) so everyone can be happy!_

_Please review and give me feedback so I can continue! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, the majority of you voted for Grimmjow to be seme (yay!). Actually, I was planning on him to be seme but it never hurts to ask opinions. If anyone wants an Ulquiorra seme version, then please feel free to send me a message and I'll start working on it. If you're actually reading this, Enjoy ^^_

* * *

"Lay down"

Ulquiorra let himself fall back onto the mattress.

"Grim…Grimmjow?.." he asked nervously when Grimmjow climbed on top of him

The Sexta espada was over him. His aqua eyes were clouded with longing and his lips were trembling.

_**What is..that expression?**_

"Ulquiorra, I want to…uh mean… I'm really confused.. are you sure this is ok? Us? Doing.. this?" Grimmjow stuttered

"I'm..fine with it." Ulquiorra smirked "Don't tell me you nervous now" he said taunting

"Ne..nervous? Hell no, I've done this plenty of times…" Grimmjow muttered trailing off

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well…" Grimmjow leaned down and unzipped Ulquiorra's jacket "let's just say…I'm following my instinct" he said smiling in a low voice

"In…stinct?.."

Long, slender fingers brushed against Ulquiorra's bare skin. Grimmjow laughed softly.

"Mhm"

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra lightly, their mouths separated and he ran his tongue down Ulquiorra's neck. Gently running it over the edges on his hollow hole. A soft moan was heard and he moved his mouth to his collar bone.

"Grimmjow…."

He nipped and sucked around that area. One hand was grazing along Ulquiorra's side while the other leisurely stroked his length. Ulquiorra shuddered when hot breath blew in his ear

"You're already so hard Ulqu-chan" Grimmjow whispered

Ulquiorra answered with a low groan. Grimmjow moved back to look at him. A blush was spread across Ulquiorra's face. A newly placed love bite showed on his neck. His head was turned and green eyes looked at him pleading.

"Don't..stare…it's embarrassing" he muttered

Grimmjow leaned on Ulquiorra's chest.

"Anata wa kawaii. So cute…" He said kissing lower and lower on his abdominals. Ulquiorra sat up.

"What..wha..what are you doing?" he asked

"Shhh, I think you might like this" Grimmjow said.

His hakamas were pulled down and Grimmjow's hand gripped lightly around Ulquiorra's length. His thumb rubbed in circles around the tip, playfully fondling it.

"Feel good?"

Ulquiorra answered with a moan.

"Not saying anything huh? Guess I'll havta work a little harder" Grimmjow took a long lick up his shaft resulting in a loud gasp. His wet lips moved allover and he tasted the pre cum that was starting to drip.

"Grimmjow..please" Ulquiorra panted

"Please what? I'll never know unless you tell me… _Ulqu-chan_." He said looking up at him

"Blow me…" Ulquiorra muttered

Grimmjow smiled

"Now was that so hard?"

He quickly went down and started bobbing his head. Ulquiorra grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow's hair and brought him closer. Grimmjow fought the urge to gag and started deep throating him. Ulquiorra's breathing increased and his pants echoed in the room.

"Grimmjow…I'm..I'm gonna…" he moaned. Grimmjow gestured with his hand to come on. Ulquiorra cried out. **SPLASH!** Grimmjow pulled back. His mouth was wide open filled with sperm, he swallowed. He hesitantly opened his eyes and brought his fingers up to his face and scooped some of the white liquid coating him.

"Fuck. I was so sure I got it all…" Grimmjow said licking his fingers

"You actually…" Ulquiorra started twitching

"Well, I didn't want to make a mess, and I wondered what you'd taste like," He looked at him "and you're very yummy by the way" Grimmjow said smiling

"Um…" Ulquiorra looked down

"Will you help me too?" Grimmjow crawled over toward Ulquiorra. His erection pressed against his leg

'He's huge..this is so uncomfortable' Ulquiorra thought

Grimmjow pouted and laid down on his lap

"Please Ulqu-chan???" He asked

'Please don't make the eyes..please don't make the eyes'

Grimmjow's eyes started watering slightly and he started whimpering like a dog

"OK fine fine…" Ulquiorra said

"Yay!" Grimmjow said hugging him

"Aren't you supposed to be a cat? Why the puppydog eyes?.."

"I always wanted to try it"

Grimmjow got up and walked over to his dresser and got a container.

"What are you getting?" Ulquiorra asked

"…Vaseline" Grimmjow muttered

"What for?..."

"Well, it's actually for my hair," Grimmjow pulled a strand of his spikey blue hair "It's not like this is natural you know? But uhh, this is the only thing I have for lube…"

"Um..ok" Ulquiorra said blushing. Grimmjow got onto the bed.

"Trust..trust me, I'll try to make this as painless as possible" He said opening the container. He scooped up a good amount "Okay, lay down and..try..try to relax"

Ulquiorra obeyed and Grimmjow propped in between his legs. He slide in one finger making the espada under him whince. He moved it in and out slowly , once he got adjusted to it, he added another finger. Ulquiorra cried out once he started scissoring him. Grimmjow moved around and brushed his nail against one spot. Ulquiorra moaned out. He brushed against there again and he moaned even louder.

"Found it Ulqu-chan" Grimmjow muttered

"Grimmjow…"

"Can I put it in now?" Grimmjow whispered

Ulquiorra slowly nodded. Grimmjow scooped out more Vaseline and rubbed a thick coat around his dick. He placed himself at the entrance.

"Ok, just relax" Ulquiorra nodded vigourously

Grimmjow pushed himself in one fast quick stroke causing Ulquiorra to cry out. Grimmjow seethed through his teeth.

'He's so tight….'

"Grimmjow..it hurts…"

"I'm sorry" he kissed his tears "I'll make it go away. Promise."

"Ok" Ulquiorra said hoarsely

He stayed there for a few minutes waiting for him to adjust.

'I must not move. I must not move. I must not move. I must not move. I must not..' Grimmjow was brought out of his chant when Ulquiorra rocked his hips up. Grimmjow started moving slowly. Small pants came with each thrust.

"Faster…" Ulquiorra muttered

Grimmjow made no hesitation and went faster. Loud moans and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Their minds were going hazy as they climbed closer and closer to climax. Grimmjow moved even faster and harder and the bed was smacking against the wall. Ulquiorra's nails raked down Grimmjow's back and was screaming loudly in his ear. He felt his stomache tie in knots. So close.

"_**GRIMMJOW!!!!"**_

Ulquiorra's cried out as hot sperm filled him, he himself was also already a mess covered in his own. Grimmjow breathed heavily as he looked down at Ulquiorra.

"It's so warm…" Ulquiorra whispered

"I promise I'll clean you up" Grimmjow said laying down next to him

Ulquiorra scooted over to lay on his chest while he held him

"Tired?" Grimmjow asked

"Yea"

Nnoitra was one of the unfortunate souls. Yes, that was what he thought. His room HAD to be next to Grimmjow's, and tonight just HAD to be one of the nights he was a light sleeper. It's not his fault. No it wasn't. So here he is in bed, with the sheets pulled up to his face. He was scared.

He went to bed, then suddenly two hours later, something happened. He heard something or _someone. _

"**Grimmjow..please" **

"**Please what? I'll never know unless you tell me… **_**Ulqu-chan**_**." **

"**Blow me…" **

Suddenly moans were heard. They were LOUD. His eyes were wide and his breathing increased. He was forced to listen to sounds of their sick foreplay. He tried covering his ears but it was no use. It finally did get quiet at one point. Relieved, he tried to go back to sleep. Then another noise was heard. It sounded sorta like a clap. But then it got faster and faster. Then suddenly **BAM! **He fell out of bed. Something was banging against his wall. He ran out of his room.

"**SZAYEL!!!!!!!" **he yelled

************************************************************************************************************************************************************* _Well, I had fun writing this lol. Um, well I don't know if this is a success or not, so please review! Stick around for the next chapter which will be "the morning after"!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cont'd From Chapter 2 _

"**SZAYEL!" **

Nnoitra ran.

'Must get away, must get away' he thought

He saw a white door with a gothic number 8 engraved on it. He ran to it quickly and started banging his fists on the door.

"SZAYEL! SYAZEL! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! HURRY GOD DAMMIT!!!" Nnoitra yelled

A couple seconds later, Espada number 8: Szayel Aporro Granz opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through this pink hair.

"Nnoitra..do you realize how late-"

Nnoitra cut him off and pushed Szayel inside the room. He rushed in and locked the door. He then slid down towards the ground and hugged his knees to his bare chest.

"It…it..was..oh god…" Nnoitra said whimpering

"What's wrong?"

"It's Grimmjow…"

"AGAIN? What now?"

"He..he…"

"Yes?"

"The walls…"

"Nnoitra. We've been over this. Like I said: **YOU DO NOT LISTEN AND/OR DISTURB GRIMMJOW'S MASTERBATION TIME!**" Szayel yelled

"But..but..this time's…different"

"*sigh* shall I get the others again?"

Nnoitra nodded

"Ok, just..go wait in your room, cover your ears and stay away from the wall like you usually do."

Nnoitra got up slowly and left.

************************************************************************************* 10 minutes later

Szayel looked at the slightly opened door. It was like his, white and plain except with a gothic 5 engraved on it. It creaked as he pushed it open. Loud thuds were heard coming from the next room. Nnoitra was on the opposite side of the room shivering as he rocked himself back and forth. Szayel sighed, the two espada that also came with him entered the room.

"Just suck it up like a man Nnoitra!" Coyote Starrk said sitting down on the couch "*yawn* I'm really tired you know. I hate dealing with this bullshit everytime Grimmjow decides to overdo it"

"Where's..where's everybody else?.." Nnoitra asked

"Yammy didn't want to deal with this again so he shut the door on me. Barragan is an old man so I didn't even bother. Zommari wouldn't have said anything as usual. And of course Aaroneiro just creeps me out..so I brought Starrk and Harribel." Szayel said

Harribel crawled onto the bed and pressed her ear to the wall. Her eyes started twitching.

"Well, it is different this time…" She mumbled

"Eh really?" Starrk got on the bed and listened too "Say..I was kinda..wondering why Ulquiorra isn't here like he normally is.."

"_**GRIMMJOW!!!!"**_

Nnoitra, Szayel, Starrk, and Harribel looked at each other

"That was..loud" Harribel muttered

"Well! It's over now. I am leaving." Starrk said exiting the room

"Me too. Goodnight." Harribel said following Starrk

"Say Nnoitra do you wanna maybe…" Szayel

"Tommorrow ok? I'm really tired and my hairgel has gone missing again" Nnoitra said yawning

************************************************************************************* Ulquiorra lazily opened his eyes to see Grimmjow's sleeping face. His eyes widened.

"No…this can't be true" he thought

Ulquiorra sat up and winced. His lower half was sore. His breathing started to increase.

"What the hell happened?" He rubbed his temples "Ok calm down. I can just replay my memory"

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. He went back to the earliest thing he could remember. Ok, apparently he and Grimmjow got intoxicated from all that liquor. They started acting strange. He saw himself laying down and Grimmjow hovering over him. His vision starting getting blurry. Ulquiorra immediately opened his eyes.

'It really happened. It really did happen' he thought. Ulquiorra smiled. 'I actually did it'

He was brought out of his thought by a loud girlish scream. Ulquiorra's expression changed back to emotionless. Grimmjow was out of bed covering himself with the bedsheets and was pointing a finger at him.

"You..you bastard! YOU RAPED ME! **YOU RAPED ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!**" He yelled

"Grimmjow…I did not rape you, well rather, it's more like you did to me" Ulquiorra said

"Excuse me?!"

"Do you feel sore in any way?"

"No…"

"Then you were not penetrated."

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY! I..I..I'm not capable"

Ulquiorra sighed and brought his hand to his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving you're wrong"

His fingers slid into his left eye socket and he pulled out his eyeball. He crushed it into his hand and a screen played last night's memory. Grimmjow watched intently. His eyes started twitching

"Were you always so emotional?"

Ulquiorra stayed quiet. Grimmjow sat on the bed and leaned in closer towards the screen . His saw himself licking his lips with a lustful gaze. The scene was from Ulquiorra's sight. His eyes started widening the more intimate it became. As the moans got louder, he leaned his face down taking his eyes away.

"You're not watching Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow gathered more sheets and placed it around his lap. He bit his lip. When his name was screamed in pleasure, he sighed. The screen disappeared and Ulquiorra spoke up.

"As you can see, your hairgel is almost empty. I'm still sticky cause you have yet to clean me up, and although I wouldn't admit it..my ass hurts" He said

Grimmjow stayed silent

"I take it you've been sexually aroused from that, therefore you're not speaking"

'Dammit' Grimmjow thought

"Sorry…" Grimmjow muttered

"Oh don't worry about it. Well I'll just leave you here to fix…that" Ulquiorra said dressing

"Wait…Ulquiorra!"

"Yes?" He asked looking back

"The others probably know!"

"Most likely"

"Despite that, do you regret this?"

"Honestly no."

"Then..maybe..we can do this again?" Grimmjow asked hesitantly

Ulquiorra smiled

"Of course," He walked over towards Grimmjow "however, we'll play by my rules next time, are you prepared for that?" Ulquiorra asked

"Yea, wait..why do I need to be prepared?"

Ulquiorra shrugged

"Who knows. Maybe a switch of roles…."

Grimmjow smirked

"I'd like to see you try…"

"Very well then. I'll accept that challenge. My room. Tonight." Ulquiorra went to the doorway "Don't be late" he said softly leaving

************************************************************************************* _Well, that's the end of Toxic. I had fun. So did you guys like it? I know the ending kinda leaves you hanging, but I wanted to leave it like that so the reader can use the wonderful gift of IMAGINATION. Anyways, thanks to everyone who story alerted/favorited/reviewed this story. You guys gave me a lot of inspiration! Please Review_


	4. Epilogue Notice

For all those fans of Toxic, I have made an epilogue for you to enjoy! It's a one shot story called "Ulquiorra VS Grimmjow". If you read it, I hope you like it ^^


End file.
